Always on the Job
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: A crossover of John Carpenter's Escape from New York and LA with Xena Warrior Princess.


Snake sat back with a drink sliding his sock covered feet up on the coffee table. Life had been so busy he felt out of his mind. Now that the warmth was spreading from his stomach that insanity faded to a dull hum. Plissken pulled the recliner lever and laid back into the comfort of his favorite chair. No sooner had his eye shut than the crying start.

His heart started to pound and he was on his feet heading for the second floor. Snake found it amusing that people assumed only women felt the urgency when a child cried. Plissken would have to disagree with that assumption. He smiled seeing the curvaceous woman standing by the cradle in one of his shirts.

She was gorgeous causing Plissken to pause before he walked over to join her. His hands slipped around her waist looking down at the child she was holding to her breast. Snake kissed her cheek whispering to the sleepy woman.

"Why don't you let me take care of it honey?" Snake held her tight smiling with a happiness he hadn't felt in years.

"But…"

"No." Snake looked into her eyes frowning at the dark circles. "To bed baby. I can take care of this."

His wife scoffed. Snake retaliated and rocked gently. "Come on honey."

The suckling sound fell silent drawing Plissken's attention back down to the sleeping baby. It was perfect with its dark hair. She smiled and turned in his arms. Plissken kissed her lips gently before taking the small bundle into his arms.

"We'll be fine baby. No worries."

She finally agreed placing a kiss on the babe's cheek and then on Plissken's before walking slowly for the bedroom. Plissken watched her hips sway as she walked down the hall. He couldn't take his eye of the legs brushing together or the way her body moved. She was a mother, maybe tired looking but she was shining and absolutely amazing. The squirming started and then the whining.

"No crying munchkin, I'm on it." Snake brought her closer to his body still feeling nervous about carrying such a tiny child down the stairs. The fusing worsened and Plissken relented his finger to be a makeshift pacifier until he could get a bottle ready.

Plissken laid his child into the bouncy chair that was now a permanent fixture on the kitchen counter. She fused and sobbed while Plissken warmed the bottle. The little sniffles broke his heart.

"Come on munchkin." The sobbing increased. "Sweetie."

Snake bounced the chair gently while he watched the bottle warm. "Shhh... Just a second baby."

He smiled down and brushed his scruff against her cheek as he pulled her from the chair. The sobs turned to a coo and Plissken grinned.

"Isn't that better?" The baby grinned at him while he tested the bottle. Once more he made for his chair in the living room. The fusing was already starting again.

"Good Lord. Got no patience." Snake lowered himself into the chair arranging the baby in his arms. A single wail escaped before Snake could get the bottle in place. Instantly, the only sound in the room was sucking. Plissken was keen on returning to his relaxation. He poured another glass of scotch sipping it gratefully as he observed the child falling into a deep sleep. The relaxation spread from child to father. One more mouthful and he set the glass and bottle aside to slide down in the chair and stretch out. The weight of the baby on his chest was too much to resist.

Rejuvenated from her rest, a mother's first thought is her child. The cradle was empty and a moment of worry passed before she remembered the eager father who had taken charge. Coming down to the first floor she stopped in the archway between the dining room and living room. Her family had been found. Her husband was out cold in his chair but it was the child rising gently with his breaths that brought a smile to her expression. Snake's hand was protectively covering the baby's back. Her child snuggled against his chest. The tiny hands were balled into fists and pressed tightly to the protective warmth of the man who cared for her.

Instinct drew her to the chair where she sat on the arm to brush her husband's hair from his face. Despite all of his shortcomings, his temper and his past this was where those things fell away. He was a father.

"Hello, baby." His eye fluttered as he wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her into the chair beside him. She relented laying her head on his shoulder. Their child's face was turned toward her and still blissfully asleep. 


End file.
